


Enemies who used to be friends

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Danny, Sam and Tucker were back then? or even if Dash and Paulina were friends with the trio read and find out a request from T-Rex989</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies who used to be friends

Danny Phantom

In

Enemies' who used to be Allies/Friend's

Author's note

Hello fellow readers here's another story!

And another recommended idea this one's from t- rex989 from fanfiction.net now onto the story! Post pp. But not a part of my season 4 - one shot

Danny's POV

I'm so late I was supposed to meet Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger a half an hour ago! I thought to myself as I flew at my new speed of 117 mph. I over slept again stupid Ember! I flew as fast as I could to the Nasty Burger. When I got their I was surrounded by Fan's. I only saved the world and revealed my identity. But since I did everyone wants to my best friend. I landed in front of the Nasty burger and headed inside to meet Sam and Tucker.

Nasty Burger

''Danny! ''D!'' Sam and Tucker said as I entered the restaurant. Only to be bombarded by crazy fan girls. I could tell Sam was getting jealous so I went invisible and walked to our booth. The booth by the front of the restaurant became ours after I saved the planet from the asteroid. I then sat next to Sam.

''What are you guy's talking about and why does Sam look like she just had a run in with Paulina and want's to rip her head off''? ''She doe's.'' Tucker said before taking a bite from his Burger. ''Why?'' I asked while I shifted my position towards Sam so I could talk to her face to face. '' Because Danny! Now that she knows your secret she will do anything to get you''! ''Anything''! She yelled. ''Don't worry about it Sam''. '' I may have had a crush on her during freshman year, '' but I had a crush on you too but It was bigger I swear '' It was puppy love. ''But the love I felt for you and still do is real love''. '' I have never felt this way to any other girl even Valerie when we dated you're the only girl for me, and don't forget that''. '' I know.'' She said. ''So why do you hate her''? Tucker asked as he started scarfing down the fries that the lady gave us on the house. '' You honestly don't remember? I asked as I took a bite of my salad. ''No''. He said Sam gave me a tell him look so I started to tell Tucker how friends became enemies. Even though they want to be our friends again.

No one's POV

Author's note Danny, Sam and Tucker are 6 years old so third grade

Maddie Fenton had just dropped off her eight year old Daughter Jazz in the fifth grade part of Casper Elementary and was leading her six year old son towards the third grade part of the school. Where they soon met up with old friends Kayla and Maurice Foley and their son Tucker.

''Hello Kayla, Maurice can you believe it's our Son's first Day of third grade''! Maddie said with excitement. ''No. they grow up so fast. Isn't that right Maurice Kayla said as she nudged her Husband's side. ''Uh? Oh yes of course.'' Hey Danny'' Tucker said as he left the grasp of his mother's hand to talk to his best friend since birth. Maddie had met Tucker's Mom Kayla during Baby palate's, they've been friends ever since.

''Hey Tuck!'' Danny said as he gave his best friend a high five. ''Hey man.'' Tucker said as he welcomed the high five with another.

''Did you bring your new space shuttle toy?'' Tucker said with an excited interest. ''Uh huh my mommy has it! It's in my Backpack''. ''So where's Sam''. Tucker said with a mischievous grin. '' Oh no, not this again!'' Danny yelled as Tucker started to taunt Danny in song (author's note God help us) with his well unique singing. ''Danny like Sam, Danny likes Sam, Danny like's Sam! Quiet Tucker she might be here already and heard you!'

So it's true gross Girls have cooties!'' No they don't and I do not were just friend's'',

'' Na uh Danny you really like her!''

Danny, Sam and Tucker met in the second grade and let's just say you wouldn't have and still wouldn't have believed it was her. She wore a pink dress her first day into the third grade.

''Hey Danny! Tucker'! Sam yelled but with a tad more excitement in Danny's name.

Tucker knew that Sam had a crush on Danny since they met in first grade which was when Sam moved to Amity Park. But as usual Danny was Captain Clueless. ''Hey Sam!'' Danny yelled!

''You ready for the first Day of third grade'? Tucker asked

''You bet''! I can't wait to see Paulina I haven't seen her all summer''. Said Sam

'' So we should go get our Mommy's so we can go in I think Dash and Paulina are in their with Quan already''. Said Danny.

''Mommy''! Danny yelled as he tackled her in a hug.' 'What is it Baby''? Maddie said. ''Is it time to go inside yet''? Maddie glanced at her wrist watched and with a sigh awmsered her excited son's question. '' Yes Danny. Come on let's go.''

20 minutes later

''Paulina! Sam yelled as she entered the very loud Classroom of six year Old's.

''Sam! Hey how are you?'' ''I'm great so how was your summer ''? Asked Sam. ''Fun,

''come on class is about to start''! And with that Paulina grabbed Sam's hand and led her to the Rug.

With Danny, Tucker, Dash and Quan

''What's up Danny, Tucker''! Yelled Dash and Quan as they entered the class room.

''Nothing much, So? Do you like Paulina Asked Danny. ''What makes you say that''? Said Dash as he slightly blushed, he also chuckled slightly. ''No! Of course not why would you say that!''

Tucker laughed ''because dude you've been starring at her since we got here. '' I have not!'' yelled Dash. ''have so!'' Danny and Tucker yelled. ''Whatever it doesn't matter let's just go on the carpet the teacher should be starting class anyway.

Recess

''Hey Paulina''! Yelled Sam as Paulina entered the playground. ''So is it true''? Asked Paulina with a skeptical look.

''What''? Asked Sam. ''That you kicked Ricky Marsh off the Monkey bars last year''? ''Uh ya he deserved it! He threw up in my Lunchbox what was I supposed to do!''

Paulina froze and not so soon after pushed her toward the hard concrete floor. ''You witch! Why did you do that!'' Sam yelled. Paulina turned around with a glare in her petite like form. ''We are not friends anymore Samantha Manson''! And with that she stormed off the playground towards the class.

Back to the Nasty burger

''And that is why Paulina hates Sam and vice versa''. Said Danny. ''Are you serious!?'' yelled Tucker.

''Yes!'' Yelled Danny and Sam. ''God jeez ok don't need to yell''. ''So how come Dash hated you? Danny?'' ''Um uh? I don't know why he did''. '' Probably because of his own insecurities.'' Said Sam as she took a bite of her Tofu Soy Melt. ''I don't know about you but I'm glad we climbed the ladder of the social grapevine''. Said Tucker as he took a bite of his burger. ''Ya, I guess. If you count antisocial jocks and stuck up cheerleader's your friends only because you're the Earth's Savior and the Mayor of Amity park''. Then yes Tucker their best friends''! Said Sam as Danny chuckled slightly

'' Aww come on Sam are you saying that no one want's to date this!'' said Tucker gesturing to his out of shape body structure. ''yes.'' And with that Danny and Sam bursted out laughing with a confused and baffled Tucker in a daze.

Author's Note Their you have it another request completed more are welcome keep reading!


End file.
